


Unexpected Return

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were gone for good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Heart sat bolt upright in his bed. He didn't need sleep, of course he didn't, he wasn't one of the humans, but it was pleasing sometimes to mimic them. When he'd first woken, his regeneration cycles had been a matter of being practically stuffed in a closet and left for eight hours. Now he could indulge himself with what he wanted, when he wanted it.

But he'd heard something. A very slight noise from the window. The curtains billowed. Not colours he would have chosen himself - pinks and yellows - but they hadn't been in this hideout for very long and in any event it was difficult to see them in the darkness. Heart rolled out of bed smoothly, and increased the resolution on his optical sensors.

...his dear friend Chase had returned.

Heart exhaled, shaky, and strode quickly towards Chase to take him in his arms. "I thought you were gone for good. Medic said you were destroyed -"

Chase stood immobile in his embrace for a moment, then his arms came up around him and Chase actually sighed. _Sighed._ "I know. I was only able to sneak in when I knew she wouldn't be here. I was helped by someone unexpected. Heart, you're in danger, you have to come with me..."

***************************

"Kamen Rider -" Heart began, his voice both dangerous and astonished, but the tall figure in the shadows of this strange place ignored him completely and hugged Chase, hard. He buried his face in Chase's shoulder for a long moment, and to Heart's great surprise he saw Chase's hand come up to pat his back.

"I'm safe, Shinnosuke."

"I thought you were gone for good."


End file.
